Who Said Love Exists?
by TroubleMaker
Summary: ~*~NEW VERSION~*~ Princess Sakura Kinomoto disguised as a guy, meets Prince Syaoran Li, as a girl on her getway from her castle, Little by little they fall in love. But, Sakura has to get married to Eriol, and Tomoyo has to marry Syaoran!! S+S with lil E+


[A/N]: I had a story under the same name. I didn't like that story. So I took it down..^^;; Replacing it with this one here.. Different plot, same setting.. Hope ya'll enjoy!  
  
Urm, as a side note there is magic in this story, but no Clow Cards, and Kero might be around.....  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, it belongs to Clamp and it rightful owners. (This is the second to last time I will say this. I will say it again when the story ends.)  
  
Chapter One -Meeting a Stranger  
  
Being a Princess is not the best thing in the world. It's comfy and all, but just plain boring, and that is what Princess Sakura Kinomoto thought.  
  
Her favorite personal maid of all time told her how to get out of the castle without letting anyone know. Sure, it's easy, climbing over a wall.  
  
------Flashback------  
  
"Susie!! I can't stand it anymore!! That. Prince Yiamde, Urg!" Sakura told her maid as she dressed her.  
  
"Princess, please don't move, it's making it very hard!" Susie said.  
  
"I'd love to go out and have a wild adventure. Wouldn't you?" Sakura asked, trying to turn around.  
  
"Oh, your highness! Why would you have such crazy idea?" Susie asked, as she jabbed a pin into Sakura's dress.  
  
"It's gets so stuffy in here! 'Thank you, Prince Yiamde.' 'You look very well too!' 'It's was a pleasure meeting you Prince Yiamde!' I mean come on! Would you be able to put up with that?" Sakura asked. Prince Yiamde was a pushy prince, and always in a hurry, trying to her in dark, dark corners, thank god for Touya's over-protective brother alert.  
  
"Well, there is a way.." Susie trailed off.  
  
"Tell me!!" Sakura turned around and looked at Susie.  
  
"Your highness, I can't!" Susie looked at her.  
  
"Susie!!!" Sakura pleaded again. "What shall I tell Princess Tomoyo when she visits?" Susie fretted, Princess Tomoyo was going to visit today. "After I see her, we'll work up something!!" Sakura pushed a bit more, knowing Susie was caving in. "Okay, Princess, if you say so. It's real easy, you know, that wall over there."  
  
------Flashback End------  
  
"Grrr.." Sakura frowned at her cut hand. "She said it was easy!"  
  
She was a princess for god's sake, and she was climbing up a wall that seemed a hundred stories high.  
  
Trying to get her mind off climbing so high, she recited Tomoyo's story in her head. "I spent a whole month with Tomoyo, and we had a lot of fun with Tomoyo's dressmaking! We also had a big ball, but don't worry, I didn't meet anyone there, Tomoyo was like a totally bodyguard, even though she was the hostess......" Sakura stopped, reaching the top of the wall.  
  
She inhaled the air deeply, as if it was the first time she breathed. She had forgotten that outside the castle walls, there was a very beautiful world. Sitting on the top of the wall, she tried to count how many times she had been outside, with Touya, Tomoyo, or any guards.  
  
"Hmm, there was that one time when I made Touya really mad, and he said he was going to throw me out, but I was only five at the time, crying too.. Oh! And there was the time when I found that broken window.." As Sakura trailed off to herself, on and on, the sun was raising in the sky, and dawn was coming soon.  
  
Sakura slid off the wall, which she had spent so long climbing in a couple of seconds. Tomoyo had a little cabin all prepared for her in the woods, not very far from the castle. It seemed as if Tomoyo had knew that Sakura wanted to get outside. She even had plans, and stories to make up for Sakura's absence.  
  
But there was one thing Tomoyo was really worried about, Sakura thought, as she opened the map. It was men. Tomoyo seemed so scared Sakura would meet someone mean person and get hurt by him. So, she told Sakura, for the next month, she'll be known as the new hunter.  
  
Sakura shrugged to herself, even in the dawn light, the roads were dark, and shadows seemed to dart out everywhere. Sakura pulled her cloak tighter, and studied the map again.  
  
"It says there should be a woods, and I should go in there. But I see no woods," Sakura looked up from the map, scanning her surroundings, looking for any signs of the woods that Tomoyo had drew in her map.  
  
Nothing, nothing at all, just a few shrubs, and grass, but no sign of any clump of trees.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Look, Syaoran, no, Peony, there seems to be a nice guy that can take you in, I'm sure if we help him a little, he'll be glad for your company!" A red haired, blue eyed male smiled at the girl -or so it seemed- in front of him.  
  
"Eriol! No!!" Syaoran pleaded his friend- no, enemy.  
  
"I've already disguised myself, look at my red hair, I'm thinking it's quite fabulous, Kaho gave me the idea!" Eriol smirked at Syaoran.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"What's wrong with this map?" Sakura looked at the map in despair. [A/N: 'Sakura: If only I wasn't so dense, maybe I'd find out that it's upside down!' Sorry, couldn't help to add that bit!!]  
  
"Erm, excuse me?" A voice, sounding way too high, asked Sakura from the back.  
  
"Hoe!!" Sakura whirred around, finding a pair of amber eyes.  
  
"My.. My name is Syao- I mean Peony!!" The girl with the amber eyes said.  
  
"Hello! My name is.. ermm.." Sakura paled, forgetting that she was dressed, as Tomoyo wished, as a male, "Is erm.." She looked around frantically, anything to name herself for, finding a little wolf on Peony's dress, she continued, "Little Wolf!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Erm, I was.. wondering if.." Syaoran looked away, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Hmm, allow me to, I'm am Peony's guardian, and I'm on strict orders to protect her, but, well, I have a couple problems I have to take care of, so I was hoping, erm.. Little Wolf here could look after my little Peony for me?" A red head guy appeared behind Syaoran.  
  
"I'm.. not sure..erm.." Sakura looked at the red head.  
  
"Eli," He smiled at her.  
  
[A/N: Tis is gonna get confuzzing! In conversations, Peony, Little Wolf, and Eli will be used, and out of conversations, it's gonna be normal names, 'kayz?]  
  
"Eli, well, you see, I'm want to get there, but it seems like I've taken a wrong turn or something, can you tell me where we are?" Sakura brought out her map and put in under Eriol's nose.  
  
"You've been holding it upside down," Eriol raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hoeee!!" Sakura blushed and ducked her head down in embarrassment, turning it around, she found the spot they were at; it was a day away from her original destination. And it was getting dark, fast.  
  
"There's gonna be ghosts, and ghouls. and.." Sakura looked at Eriol and Peony in terror, "I can't possibly get there by myself!"  
  
Eriol smirked to himself; the 'male' in front of him was definitely girl, no doubt about it. And Syaoran, losing that little bet of his.....  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
"Big or small Syaoran?" Eriol asked the busy prince while holding a cup full of dice, waiting for him to choose.  
  
"I don't know!" The busy, and angry prince replied, not even taking a moment to stop with his work.  
  
"You don't pay enough attention to me!" Eriol pouted, while an evil plan was forming in his head.  
  
"You're not a girl, it doesn't work," This time, the prince turning his head to throw a death glare at Eriol.  
  
"Yes, that was exactly was I thinking, the loser must be a girl for a month, and live outside the castle," Eriol smirked, and jingled the cup holding the dice, [A/N: Usually seen in Asian made Old Asian movies, they jingle the cup on top of their heads, to the sides and stuff, not sure what it's called in English, so..jingle shall be the word.] he set it on the table, "Big or small?"  
  
"I don't know!! Small!" Syaoran growled from his paperwork.  
  
"Small you say? Let's see what the fates have in store," Eriol carefully lifted the cup, "4, 5, 6! Big! You lose,"  
  
"Oh, great, leave me alone now!" Syaoran threw a cup at Eriol.  
  
"I like this cup, quite a lot! It was gift from the princess of the neighboring country isn't it? Kinomoto Kingdom," Eriol said, putting the cup back on Syaoran's desk.  
  
"What's your point? Hurry!" Syaoran asked, stopping, and giving Eriol a full blasted death glare.  
  
"You Lost! LOSER!! Bwhahaha!" Eriol laughed.  
  
"To what?" Syaoran asked, confused.  
  
"Our bet!" Eriol smiled happily.  
  
"What bet?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The one for the loser to be a girl!" Eriol smiled at him in returned.  
  
"And I lost?!" Syaoran looked terrified.  
  
"Yep!" Eriol grinned his best smile.  
  
---Flashback Ends---  
  
"Peony here is great fighter! She's not scared of anything!" Eriol patted Syaoran on the back.  
  
"The roads are dark and scary, and it would be nice to have something stay with me.." Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
This was just too prefect!! A little romance is all Syaoran needs, Eriol thought. And Syaoran is too embarrassed about dressing in that pretty dress of his sisters to notice that the guy was actually a gal.  
  
"Then it's all set, I'll met you in a month, at your place," Eriol said, and pointed to Sakura's map.  
  
Eriol waved at Syaoran and Sakura, and walked away into the setting sun, very much aware that the next would be full of spying on his dearest descendent. Syaoran and Sakura however, were fully unaware of what fate had in store for them.  
  
That's it, the first chapter of my twisted story. And don't worry, I won't be making 'them' know who they are.  
  
Please review~~ 


End file.
